Birth By Sleep - Moments we never saw
by ShinyGlaceon
Summary: 50 stories, 50 songs, 50 days. Will be from Aqua, Terra, Ven and Master Eraqus's point of view. Reviews are always welcome
1. Broken

**A/N: I don't know what made me do this, but it seemed like a challenge to do so I thought why not. This will be done with the Birth by Sleep crew of Aqua, Ventus, Terra and Master Eraqus. First entry is a depressing one but that's the luck of the dice.**

Entry 1 – Broken (Sins of a Divine Mother) (Aqua)

_Couldn't walk away from something broken_

I was often told that I was too nice for my own good, to caring. Too willing to put my friends before myself. To be honest, I never saw a problem with that. That's how I've always been. I can't walk away from people who need help, especially my friends.

But now… my caring nature has gotten me trapped in this world of darkness. I tried to free Terra from his darkness, from Xehanort's control, but I got myself trapped in this place. I don't even know if Terra made it out safe, if he was able to defeat his darkness. I guess now I'll never know.

_Tried to find a way to make it good again_

I remember the battle against the possessed Terra vividly. It's… all I really have in this place. I remember trying to reach out to him, trying to find that light in his heart and awaken it. As I was fighting, I thought I could sense Terra, the real Terra, next to me at times, fighting alongside me.

We fought for quite a while, neither of us proving stronger. But, this light engulfed the possessed Terra, and I could hear the real Terra fighting back. "This'll teach you. Get out of my heart" I heard him shout out. Then he does something I never would have expected. He locks his heart away with his keyblade. But after doing so, that black creature that was with him created a dark portal to the realm of darkness. Terra falls in, so I do the thing most natural to me.

I jump in after him, willing to risk my life to save his.

_Only you can make a difference darling_

I spoke with a wise man today, which came from the realm of light. He too, had fallen into darkness trying to save someone. We spoke for quite a while. I was asking about the state of the worlds, as I had no telling how long I had been in this realm of darkness, and he told me of a young keyblade wielder who had saved the worlds from darkness.

At first, I hoped that it was either Terra or Ventus, that maybe they were okay and waiting for me to escape this place. But, the wise man told me a different name, one which struck a familiar bell to me. A name I thought I would never hear of again. He told me how he has the power to rescue hearts connected to his, and how we were connected to his heart as well.

_Always_

Sora… I know you won't disappoint. I know you can set things right, and be able to help my friends. Maybe I can have hope in this realm of darkness after all.

**A/N: There we go, first song done. Drop a review and tell me what you think ^_^. ** **Entry 2 is Kiss Me Goodbye (Angela Aki)**


	2. Kiss Me Goodbye

**A/N: Day two of this challenge, and again, a depressing song. I just realised how much sad music I listen to xD. Anyway, here it is.**

**Entry 2: Kiss Me Goodbye (Angela Aki) (Ventus)**

_Kiss me goodbye, love's memory_

Seeing them happy together, it bought both pain and joy to me. Pain, because Terra was the one who made Aqua happy like that. Not me, him. Joy, because I could see that Aqua was truly happy, her smiles were real, her laughter heartfelt. They were made for each other, I could see that now. But that could not stop the pain I feel when they're together. I love Aqua, and always will. This is why I will watch her from the side-lines, waiting to catch her if she fell.

_Follow your heart, and find your destiny_

If there is one thing I know about Aqua, is that she follows her heart, no matter who tells her otherwise. You wouldn't think it, her being a good student and all, but she has defied the master on occasion, when her heart wanted something different. So I know when she said yes to Terra, she meant it. It's what her heart felt, and will probably feel for the rest of her life.

_Won't shed a tear, for love's mortality_

Yet, despite all the pain I felt, I have not cried yet. I think about it all the time, and regret not telling Aqua how I felt, but some part of me thinks that this is for the best. I still have Aqua's friendship, and I'll be the support she needs should her and Terra not work out. If he does hurt her, I will not show mercy on him. That much, I can promise to myself and Aqua.

_For you put the dream, in my reality_

Anytime I do spend with Aqua I cherish. Occasionally, Master Eraqus takes Terra out for one on one training with the keyblade, meaning I get to spend an afternoon with Aqua. Those moments feel like a dream, just me and Aqua talking. Just like old times. We joke around each other, often about Terra's serious nature, and I forget everything that has happened. These moments tear me away from reality. That's what I love about them.

**A/N: GAH. I feel bad for Ventus now. Yes, I am a TeQua shipper but still it hurt for me to write this. I feel really bad for Ventus now. Luckily, next song is not a sad one. Huzzah. But it is a Japanese song which I have to find the translation for now. This could go well.** **Entry 3: Route Venus (Fukami Rica)**


	3. Route Venus

**A/N: I just did some working out, and I finish this challenge the day before I go on holiday to Dawlish. That works out really well for me:D Anyway, here's the third entry.**

**Entry 3: Route Venus (Fukami Rica) (Terra)**

_The ocean spreads out wide_

Aqua had many talents. Whether she was practicing with a keyblade, singing or cooking, she always did everything perfect. Her talents spread out over many different areas of life, so she was always prepared for any situation. She was also the kindest person I knew, always putting herself before others. Sometimes, she can be such a girl (and I tell her that as well) but, I wouldn't change Aqua for anything.

_The wind comes blowing our way_

When Ven first came to the Land of Departure, he was like a zombie. We do not know what he had been through, but he wouldn't respond to us, was in a coma for quite a while, and seemed like his heart had just been trampled on. But nowadays, it's like Ven is a completely new person. You can always tell when he's running up to you, you can feel his permanent happiness in the air. He also always wears that goofy smile on his face, like he doesn't have a care in the world. He's like a little brother to me and Aqua, but I guess we need someone like him to keep us on our toes.

_It might be a little cold _

One clear memory I have with Aqua and Ven was when Master Eraqus made us all do endurance training in winter, he said we had to build up resilience to the cold. So he made us all do a 5km run throughout the land of departure. Thankfully, Aqua worked a little fire magic so we didn't completely freeze up, but it was still a huge nightmare. Ven came down with a cold the day after, so we didn't have to do endurance training again for a week or so.

_But start running forth_

I feel very fortunate to have Aqua and Ven in my life. Aqua is the person I would want to be with for the rest of my life. Her kindness, her light, I love everything about her. The way her cerulean eyes can make me stutter and trip over words… I will never understand how she does that. Ven is the person whom I would confide my deepest secrets too. I told him about my love of Aqua and he kept it tightly sealed. I know I can trust him with my life. He's also the person I aim to beat in a race. Seriously, how does he run that fast? He must cast Aero on his feet or something…

**A/N: There you go, third entry done :D Credit goes to for the translation of this song. Drop a review and tell me what you think ^_^ Entry 4 will be Holiday (Greenday)**


	4. Holiday

**A/N: Can't believe I got a greenday song, let alone my second favourite one :D. My favourite is Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Just saying…**

**Entry 4: Holiday (Green Day) (Eraqus)**

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

Xehanort… Ever since we were students he always had a fascination with the darkness. He always claimed his research was just for knowledge; he would never use that power for himself. I knew he was lying, yet our master did not see it. I would see him channel darkness when he trained, always claiming to our master that it was just for knowledge. I often dreamed of the day when our master would see through Xehanort's lies. I could not see my brother in arms fall into darkness the way he was. I tried helping him out again and again, but he always shunned the light. A week after our Mark of Mastery exam, he just disappeared without a trace. I never knew what happened to him until 9 years later, when he dropped Ventus off here at the Land of Departure.

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

Speaking of our Mark of Mastery, I have no idea how he passed it. He did a complete U-turn with his powers the week before and no longer trained using darkness. It seemed to me he was working on deceiving the master about his darkness. I have to admit, I did not do the right thing in this situation. I should have told my master what I thought Xehanort was up to, but instead I tried to coax the darkness out of Xehanort for my master to see during our Mark of Mastery. My reward for that was the scar you see on my face here. None the less we both passed and were named Keyblade masters.

_On Holiday_

That was a long time ago though. About 2 years after I passed my Mark of Mastery I took on two apprentices. Terra and Aqua. I could not have been blessed with better apprentices. I have seen them grow and mature, and I could now understand why my master was reluctant to let us go and become masters. It's hard watching children grow up and leave. But they will be fine masters, I can see that now.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one, since I love Eraqus's character. Chorus is a lot shorter than other songs so I wrote more to compensate. Hope you enjoyed ^_^ Entry 5 is Santa Monica (Theory of a Deadman)**


	5. Santa Monica

**A/N: Sorry again this is so late in the day, but I had enrolment day at the college and that kept me quite a while…**

**Entry 5: Santa Monica (Theory of a Deadman) (Aqua)**

_And I remember the day, when you left for Santa Monica_

The Mark of Mastery, it was supposed to be a joyous occasion for us. It was to show me and Terra finally becoming masters, after many years of training. But now… it feels as though everything was for nothing. Only I was named master, Terra apparently couldn't keep the darkness in check. I remember the crushed expression he had, as if he had lost everything. I also remember him walking out of the hall, without a second glance behind his shoulders.

_You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything_

I remember meeting Terra in the Keyblade graveyard. He said that Master Xehanort had used him to kill Master Eraqus, and how his heart had been manipulated to extract pure hearts filled with light. He said that he would change, but I knew that if he continued down the path of hate and revenge, he would go astray. How would he honour our master then? I never found out the answer to that question, as Ven turned up and told us about the X-Blade he was going to be forced to make.

_And I remember the time, when you left for Santa Monica_

I remember waking up in Master Yen Sid's tower after our battle with Xehanort, Braig and Vanitas. He told me that I was drifting in the lanes between along with Ven, where Mickey found us and bought us here. He also told me, that there was no sign of Terra. I felt crushed with this news. Not only was Terra missing, but Ventus's heart was sleeping, leaving me as the only one standing out of our trio. I thanked Yen Sid for his help, and hid Ven in the Land of Departure, which I redecorated so only I could find him. He'll be safe there, regardless of how long I take. I then left in search of Terra.

_Yeah I remember the day you told me it's over_

I remember finding Terra in Radiant Garden, but he looked very different. His hair was silver and his usual cobalt eyes were amber yellow. He also acted very different, judging by the fact he tried to strangle me. I remember fighting Terra, eventually overpowering him. He shouted something along the lines of "This'll teach you, get out of my heart". He pressed the keyblade to his heart, locking it, and fell down a dark portal which appeared beneath him. I remember jumping in trying to save him, but sending him up alone with my armour and keyblade. I remember waking up down here, no idea where I was, how long I was out for or if Terra had made it out safe. I remember everything, as these memories are my only link to sanity down here.

**A/N: AGAIN, a depressing song. Sorry about that people. And the next entry is hardly up beat as well :/ Entry 6 is Everybody's fool (Evanescence)**


	6. Everybodys Fool

**A/N: Countdown of 6 days still I start the new college semester :D It's gonna be amazing.**

**Entry 6: Everybody's fool (Evanescence) (Ventus)**

_Never was and never will be_

When Xehanort told me that I was his rightful apprentice, I instantly went into denial. I mean, he's some creepy old guy who looks menacing enough to give even Aqua nightmares. Why on earth would I be his apprentice? Plus the fact he uses so much darkness you can see it pulsating around him. I would never associate myself with anyone like him if I can help it. That boy in the mask, Vanitas, he is Xehanorts apprentice. Not me. I am not being used to make some sort of legendary keyblade either. I will not be used like that.

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

Of course, when I first heard this, I went to Master Eraqus to talk to him about it. He confirmed everything I had been told, but then did something I never could have expected. He turned his keyblade against me, saying I should exist no longer. Why? Why is my master doing this? Betraying the trust I gave to him by now threatening to kill me. Thankfully, Terra came along and shoved me into a light corridor. Part of me thinks the master was right, but I want to hear the full story before I do anything else.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I realise now, running from Eraqus's judgement was probably the worst thing I could have done. Xehanort made Terra kill the master, I'm gonna be forced to battle Vanitas and the keyblade will be forged. Aqua has to fight against me and Terra, I can feel it. Xehanort has us all fooled. Now we're paying the price for it. I just hope it is not too much for the three of us.

**A/N: Again, sorry for it being yet another depressing song. But, the next song is somewhat cheerful. Huzzah. Entry 7 is Roar (Katy Perry)**


	7. Roar

**A/N: My arms are so achy from yesterday's martial arts class I'm finding it hard to do anything xD Anyway, here is entry 7**

**Entry 7: Roar (Katy Perry) (Terra)**

_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

It is well known throughout our group that I am the physical fighter. I don't have the same talent with magic as Aqua, and I can never keep up with Ven's speed, but I am the strongest physically. I remember years back constantly training on the gold rings outside our castle. Ven's trying to do the same, saying that he will someday beat me in our play fights, but that day will never come. Not without a fight at least.

_Dancing through the fire_

We found out about my lack of talent with magic years ago, when it was still just me and Aqua. Master Eraqus had just started teaching us the basic spells such as blizzard, cure and fire. The first two I kinda got. Not as good as Aqua but still could cast them to some effect. But when it came to fire, my spell completely back fired and set some of the wall décor on fire, like those long throws you see in posh places. I burnt them down. Thankfully, Master Eraqus put out the fire, though I was put under intense training in order to master it.

_Cause I am a champion_

I eventually got the hang of the fire spell though. But by the time I mastered fire Aqua had moved onto Fira and was approaching Firaga. I decided that magic was not my strong point, so I dedicated myself to physical training. It was hard at first, but it paid off in the end. I was able to master Strike Raid and Quick Blitz before Aqua could. That made my day, knowing I had beaten Aqua in something. Of course, that didn't stop her from whooping my ass in magic battles.

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

I have to admit, I do feel that I am slightly protective of Ven and Aqua. I would happily risk my life for them at any time. So when Xehanort appeared in front of the three of us, I silently swore that I would strike first. I would not allow him to hurt anyone else close to me, so I planned to use this strength I had obtained to strike Xehanort down. He would feel the full force of what I could do.

**A/N: I've gotten back into Death Note, and I've rekindled my love for L. I don't ship him with anyone, but I will not deny he is unbelievably cute. Anyway, Entry 8 is What I've Done (Linkin Park)**


End file.
